


In Danger Now | Remember Me

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, Major Character Undeath, Morning After, Mornings, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash 100:<br/>Drabble Tag #6 (#72) - Kingsman: Gazelle/Roxy: Chase<br/>Challenge #4: Secrets<br/>Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks - Prompt #2: Anonymity</p><p>Title from District 78's "Ready or Not Here I Come," as heard in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5Euusf9k0w">this</a> Avengers fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Danger Now | Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



_She's called Gazelle because she's in total control of her legs. Know what you're in control of, because it's sure as Hell not her._

"Going somewhere?" the woman groans, sultry and sugary, as Roxy slips out of bed.

"Well, if I told you, where'd the fun be in that?" Roxy replies, leaning back over the bed and kissing her, her nipples hardening again as they rub against the sheets.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ girls, are you? Like to make a woman _chase_ you." 

"I already fucked you, honey. I can leave for good whenever I want," Roxy murmurs against Gazelle's lips, and the challenge is taken up even sooner than she'd known it would be.

"Or you can come back for another round later, and let me at least get a surname," Gazelle wraps her forearm around Roxy's neck, pulling her downwards to continue kissing her.

"Well, I'll come back for this yummy pussy of yours," Roxy moans, running her hand down Gazelle's bare brown skin until she reaches her vulva, dipping her fingers momentarily into her wetness and rubbing her clit, eliciting a series of glorious whimpers before she pulls her hand away. 

The woman whines, and then Roxy pulls away from their kiss, slipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them.

"But no guarantees on anything else."


End file.
